Héros
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - Lestrade, John et Shrlock sont à la poursuite d'un criminel. Seulement, Sherlock finit par être blessé. Evidemment, ses amis seront là pour l'aider. - écrit en collaboration avec Caille3


**Voici un OS écrit avec Caille3 ! Il doute beaucoup de lui et de son style d'écriture alors s'il vous plait, laissez lui plein de review encourageante 3 Je compte sur vous ! **

**Ceux qui aime Lestrade et le Johnlock (quoique léger), vous êtes servis ;) **

* * *

C'était une calme nuit d'été. Un léger vent soufflait sur Londres, remuant les feuilles des arbres qui bordaient le fleuve. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel, illuminant les appartements endormis. Une atmosphère reposante régnait sur la ville. Tout était silencieux.

-SHERLOCK ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS BORDEL ?!

Enfin, à l'exception de nos trois détectives préférés qui étaient à la poursuite d'un malfrat. Ils couraient après le criminel dans une petite rue, et sans crier gare Sherlock avait escaladé les murs des habitations pour continuer sa course effrénée sur le toit.

John soupira et secoua la tête avant d'imiter son ami. Lestrade, quant à lui, lâcha une bordée de jurons avant de les suivre. Leur cible se retourna un instant afin de vérifier ses arrières, et s'aperçut que les trois policiers s'étaient volatilisés. Il s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses.

Son moment de repos fut de courte durée quand il entendit quelqu'un hurler.

-Sherlock, fais pas le con !

Il sursauta et leva le regard juste à temps pour apercevoir une silhouette noire sauter sur lui. Il eut l'excellent réflexe de se reculer mais manqua tout de même de se faire écraser. Il se redressa et se prépara à fuir mais il sentit ses bras être violemment ramenés dans son dos et ses mains emprisonnées dans une paire de menottes.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara Lestrade, à bout de souffle. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée de votre avocat, tout ce que vous prononcez pourra être retenu contrez vous, récita-t-il tout en fusillant Sherlock du regard.

Ce dernier remonta le col de son long manteau et sourit au criminel d'un air arrogant.

-On n'échappe pas à Sherlock Holmes.

Il entendit John soupirer.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, désespéra le bloggeur.

-De faire l'intéressant ? Bien sûr, c'est mon métier.

-Je parle de ton inconscience, crétin ! s'écria John. Non mais ça va pas de sauter d'un toit ?! Imagine si tu étais mal retombé ?! Tu aurais pu te tuer ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Il a raison, t'es vraiment taré, ajouta Greg. C'était de la folie de se jeter comme ça ! T'aurais pas pu prendre l'échelle, comme nous ?

-Pas assez rapide, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il s'échappe, rétorqua Sherlock, impassible.

Obnubilés par leur querelle, ils ne virent pas le détenu foncer sur Sherlock. Ce dernier se fit brutalemment pousser vers le mur qu'il heurta violemment. Lestrade immobilisa immédiatement le rebelle avec un coup de genou bien placé alors que John se précipita aux côtés de Sherlock qui était tombé à terre.

-Sherlock ! Sherlock, répond-moi, supplia le bloggeur.

-John, souffla le détective étourdi.

-D'accord, il faut que tu restes éveillé. Si tu t'endors, je jure de te priver d'enquête pour les six prochaines années !

Le médecin étouffa un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le sang qui coulait abondamment sur le visage de son ami. Il examina la plaie, complètement paniqué. Il pouvait dire simplement en regardant l'aspect global que le plus jeune avait une commotion cérébrale.

Après avoir soigneusement assomé ce fils de- ce criminel, Lestrade les rejoignit.

-Sherlock va bien? s'inquiéta-t-il en découvrant l'air terrifié de John.

-Non. Il a une commotion cérébrale. Ses pupilles sont assymétriques et il a l'air confus, expliqua le docteur. Sherlock, tu es toujours avec moi ?

-John, j'ai peur...Où est Greg ? Et Mycroft ? demanda le détective d'une voix tremblante et apeurée.

L'inspecteur sursauta à l'utilisation de son prénom et se sentit touché qu'il pense à lui dans un moment pareil. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Sherlock et lui serra la main avec compassion pour le rassurer.

-Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas, sourit-il maladroitement. Ca va aller, répéta-t-il, plus pour se convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose.

Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge de l'hôpital commencait à rendre fou John. Ils attendaient depuis maintenant deux heures et en tant que médecin, il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était bien trop long !

Il fit le tour de la salle d'attente pour la énième fois, de plus en plus nerveux. Lestrade était assis et le regardait d'un air inquiet. Lui aussi s'en faisait pour Sherlock, et il ne savait pas comment réconforter le docteur.

-Quand est-ce qu'il va sortir ? se demanda une fois de plus ce dernier. Une commotion cérébrale, ça s'examine en cinq minutes, pas deux heures !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une jeune femme asiatique en blouse blanche. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et un air sérieux. John se précipita à sa rencontre.

-Vous êtes le compagnon de Sherlock Holmes, c'est ça ?

-Oui, fit Watson sans relever son "erreur".

-Bien, vous allez pouvoir le voir. Il est en salle 124.

Lestrade se dépêcha de se lever pour suivre son ami qui ne prit même pas le temps de saluer le médecin. Ils traversèrent à toute allure les couloirs, ayant à peine le temps de vérifier les numéros de chambre. Lorsque John aperçut enfin un "124" en caractères bleus, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se jeta au cou de son partenaire.

-Sherlock ! Ca va ? Je t'avais dit de faire attention, idiot ! enchaîna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Plus jamais tu refais ça, d'accord ! T'es qu'un gros con, et je...

Les larmes l'empêchèrent de continuer. Sherlock ne put protester et se contenta de se laisser enlacer. Pendant ce temps, Lestrade se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant s'approcher et briser leur moment.

John finit par se rappeler que Greg existait et se retira en toussant, gêné. Il essuya maladroitement ses larmes en reniflant. Sherlock, lui, semblait à peine se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer, peu habitué aux élans d'affection, même de la part du docteur.

Lestrade s'avança à son tour vers le blessé avec un air attendri.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Confus. Perdu. Etourdi. Désorienté, énuméra Sherlock en toute sincérité.

-Ca fait beaucoup, rit doucement Lestrade en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Il hésitait à se montrer plus démonstratif et affectueux, comme lorsque Sherlock était encore sous le choc, mais il doutait que le détective soit aussi réceptif. Il se contenta alors d'une légère tape peu assurée sur l'épaule. Le sourire complaisant de son collègue- non, ami, lui indiqua qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

-Tu devrais te remettre rapidement, intervint John. On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

En les regardant, Lestrade se sentit légèrement exclu. Il y avait une proximité étrange entre eux qui le mettait de côté. Il ne les interrompit pas, conscient que sa présence était de trop.

-Greg ? appela Sherlock.

En entendant le détective utiliser son prénom sans se tromper, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Ramène-toi ici, grogna le blessé en lui faisant geste de s'approcher.

Gregory obéit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se sentit entraîné dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il prit un instant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant d'entourer l'autre homme de ses bras en riant. Quelques secondes plus tard, John les rejoignit, manquant de les faire tomber.

Après un éclat de rire général, ils se reculèrent, d'immenses sourires aux lèvres.

Lestrade ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier alors qu'il contemplait les deux hommes. Il avait vu leur relation évoluer au fil des enquêtes. Il avait vu Sherlock devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, quelqu'un de _bien_. Il avait vu John s'ouvrir au monde et se détacher de son passé hanté.

Il les avait vus devenir des _héros_.

* * *

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit plutôt, s'il vous plait, encouragez Caille3 ! Il est formidable 3 (Et je sais qu'il va lire ce commentaire du coup je vais fuir...)**

****Aussi, j'ai hésité à mettre 'Family' au lieu de 'Friendship' dans les critères '-'****

**Message de Caille : ****Merci d'avoir lu cet OS :3 Lestrade est mon perso préféré de Sherlock et je trouve qu'on lui donne pas l'amour qu'il mérite, alors j'ai insisté pour rajouter le passage de fin :3 J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Aussi, j'ai hésité à mettre 'Family' au lieu de 'Friendship' dans les critères '-'**


End file.
